布偶裝與聖誕夜
by Divina1701
Summary: 原本只是想要寫穿著熊布偶裝的法蘭西斯跟可愛的亞瑟，結果不小心扯出了西法的情史。 法英交往中，西法過去式。部分one-sided。


＊嚴禁任何形式無斷轉載

＊APH女性向二次創作，與現實中之國家、史實、事件、人物等均無涉

＊人類設定

＊西法過去式，英莉、法貞、英貞友情向。

「那不過就是個馬克杯！」

「既然那不過是個馬克杯那你就好好道歉啊！還是說英國人已經驕傲到連道歉都不會了？」

「再驕傲也驕傲不過自以為是世界巔峰的法國人！」

「Mon Dieu! 我以為我們談過這個！」

「談過什麼？你是說關於我不應該拿法國死青蛙的事來做文章？還是我打破那個西班牙佬送你的馬克杯這件事真的讓你這麼不爽？」

「Ça suffit! 」

幾乎沸騰起來的爭執一下子降到冰點，因為法蘭西斯一下子爆發出的怒火也因為突如其來意識到自己說錯話而抿起雙唇的亞瑟。

「我們或許應該分開一陣子。」法蘭西斯最終平淡地丟下這句話後拽過衣帽架上的風衣奪門而出，老舊公寓的沉重大門砰地關上，室內只剩下沉默的英國人和由於爭吵受到驚嚇的貓兒細軟的叫聲，然後一切歸於平靜。

亞瑟彎下腰揉了那隻波斯貓一把，催促地拍拍牠的大腿讓牠去照看已經縮在沙發底下擺出防衛姿態的折耳貓，可憐的小傢伙方才在馬克杯落地時炸成一團毛球竄進沙發下然後就不肯出來了。Iris（這是法蘭西斯起的名字，當初在鳶尾花圃間遇見牠後他便決定不顧性別替牠取這個名字）優雅地喵了一聲鑽進鋪上一層厚厚灰塵的沙發下去尋找牠可愛的玩伴了，那可是拿著貓罐頭引誘牠去牠也會堅決抵抗的地方。

支開貓以免牠們被地上散落著的陶瓷碎片弄傷，亞瑟伸手拾起那些較大的碎片，而剩下的碎屑則拿掃把整理起來通通放在報紙中包好丟進垃圾桶。

一直到抱起好不容易終於肯出來的Muffin他才意識到手掌上被碎片扎出的傷口，從中緩緩流出的鮮血染髒了折耳貓的純白毛色。亞瑟停頓了幾秒後才放下Muffin，走到櫥櫃前翻找著急救箱，上好藥後以紗布覆蓋傷口並用繃帶層層固定起來。他可能得拜託住在隔壁那位心地善良的加拿大人替Muffin洗澡了。

這一週的末尾就是聖誕夜了，然而因為他一時的口舌之快他們的假期毀了。亞瑟摩挲著自己那只釉綠馬克杯的杯緣，裡頭是還冒著熱氣的即溶巧達濃湯，要是法蘭西斯還在的話絕對不會准他喝這種東西的，但他前幾天被自己氣走了。

該死的別再想他了！

亞瑟放下杯子時無名指上的銀戒撞擊杯壁發出清脆響聲，他凝視著那只戒子，緩慢地將它脫下放在桌上，重新拿起馬克杯喝了一大口熱湯，舌頭被燙得發麻但他不在乎，只是死死地盯著那只樸素簡練的銀戒。

他確實對於法蘭西斯和安東尼奧曾經的感情耿耿於懷，大學四年他看著他們勾著指尖走在一起、在圖書館的書櫃間瞥見他們激烈擁吻、和基爾伯特一起被關在宿舍的共同寢室外頭忍受著走廊上其他學生的疑惑眼光聽著房內的細碎嗚咽入睡。他怎麼能不在意呢？然而同樣地他也說不出口。

法蘭西斯和安東尼奧分開的原因是後者決定回老家接手家族的老酒莊，典型的由於距離而分開的可憐愛侶。而英國人仍然冷漠地看著那位法國人在酒精中醉生夢死逃避現實，他只是盡了數年友誼的義務在下班過後帶著在餐館買的簡餐敲開對方公寓的門並留下隔日的早餐和午餐以免他把自己餓死在裡頭沒人知道直到屍體腐爛飄出臭味再以最醜陋的面貌重新出現在陽光之下。要是讓這種事發生法蘭西斯絕對會變成怨靈纏在自己身上因為他沒有避免這個悲劇的發生。

這種像是在照顧獨居老人的生活過了將近半年，然後是安東尼奧和他的青梅竹馬訂婚的消息。基爾伯特和亞瑟兩個人把消息封鎖得滴水不漏，亞瑟甚至把法蘭西斯的手機藏起來切斷他和外界的聯繫以免他得知這件事後會做出什麼難以預測的舉動。但一切都是多慮了。婚禮當天法蘭西斯像個沒事人似地早早就起床了，走進盥洗室找出刮鬍刀把這半年來生得亂七八糟的鬍渣修理乾淨，梳起留長了的髮絲紮成一個短馬尾，而在他挑選適合的正裝時正好被替他送早餐來的亞瑟發現。已拆封的婚禮邀請函還擱在桌上，他和基爾伯特計畫了半天卻獨獨漏掉遠在西班牙的安東尼奧老早就將信寄來的可能。

「小亞瑟真是的，這麼重要的事要提早跟葛格講啊，不然怎麼準備呢？」

法蘭西斯留下這句話之後便出了門，很自動自發地坐進亞瑟的車內等待英國人回到駕駛座。

其後的一切都發生得讓人措手不及。噢不，還是別回想得好。亞瑟啜著杯中已經有些放涼的濃湯，想著法蘭西斯數日前做的海鮮巧達濃湯，很難過的發現他曾經熱愛無比的即溶濃湯連好吃都稱不上，頂多算是普普罷了。天殺的法蘭西斯，就連離開了也不讓他想點其他事情。

日子還是要過的，至少聖誕節的採購還是要進行，雖然沒有人和他一起佈置聖誕樹但那終究還是必要的。亞瑟伸長手至桌上翻找著，小心翼翼不驚動窩在他腹上的兩隻貓——對，兩隻——勾到那本筆記本和夾在線圈上的筆。他深吸了口氣，因為貓兒往下壓的重量而有些呼吸困難，而腹部突兀的劇烈起伏也讓淺眠的折耳貓不安地睜開眼睛，帶著疲倦帶著不耐以及一點點的驚嚇，然後Iris用尾巴把牠捲進自己懷中用前腳牢牢抱緊，還是隻小貓的Muffin剛剛好地嵌在長毛貓盤起的空隙中。

就像法蘭西斯——Oh, Hell! 別再想他了！

亞瑟咬開筆蓋在筆記本上用輕而潦草的字跡列出名單，接著像填空遊戲那樣一個一個填上適當的禮物。他在寫完Feliciano和Felix之後停頓了很久才繼續寫下去，然而他不知道這份禮物究竟有沒有機會送出去。

他來回點了七遍尚未包裝好的禮物和配對的包裝紙，總覺得少了什麼，一直到重新找出被他落在後車廂的清單時他才知道他漏了法蘭西斯的，而且他從一開始就沒有寫上要送他什麼。或者說他早就知道應該送什麼。亞瑟摩挲著戒指，前幾天喝完湯後他仍是將它戴了回去，他也不確定為什麼，但他就是沒辦法忍受讓它離開自己身邊超過一個小時。

簡單地列了聖誕夜當晚的菜單，一切都是照著往年的慣例羅列的，即便現在只剩他一個人。畢竟也看著他在廚房裡忙碌的身影五年多了，最基本的烹調他還是會的，但他也承認只有法蘭西斯才能找回食物的靈魂。將兩隻貓的罐頭盛好搗碎之後他撈過車鑰匙拎著大衣和圍巾確認錢包中還有一張紙鈔後便出門去了。

一路上冰冷得幾乎失去知覺的手指讓他煩躁，他通常不戴手套，那些毛料使他發癢。但比起寒冷更加讓人難受的是他確實是一個人的認知，他是習慣獨來獨往的，可是這股寂寥感在吞噬著他，從指尖開始順著血管往心臟而去，從觸目所見洋溢著溫暖氣氛的人群滲透進腦海。亞瑟克制著自己不去想法蘭西斯，他確實是感到後悔的，他也確實曾經想要道歉，但法國人當時激烈的反應讓他一下子猶豫了。或許他當時應該好好地道歉，然後一切就能如同往昔一般平和美好。或許他該學著放下自己的傲慢。或許他該試著放下對於他和安東尼奧這段情史的芥蒂。

雜貨和食材的選購很快就結束了，困難的是找到和他失手摔碎的那只相同的馬克杯，他跑了好幾間店，最後在一家小小的瓷器行見到一模一樣的杯子。雖說是瓷器行，但商品也不全是昂貴得只能當裝飾的器皿，亞瑟和店主談了很久才讓店主以六折的價格賣給他，不然他可就真的沒有車錢坐回他們的小公寓了。

他在地鐵上隨著車列行進搖晃著，視線無神地望向隧道中往後奔騰而過的銘黃路燈，亮晃晃地暈得他頭昏目眩。他模糊地想起西班牙人的婚禮，出了錯的不是讓法蘭西斯得知婚禮的消息，而是在婚禮後答應他的邀約和他到市區的小酒館喝酒，而是在喝完酒後堅持不住地答應和他發生關係。亞瑟本來沒想那麼多的，就當是互相安慰各取所需天一亮反正也見不著人了就這樣心照不宣的成了床伴也沒什麼不好，但隔天他在油煎荷包蛋的香氣中醒來，法蘭西斯一邊打著哈欠一邊弄著早餐，回頭拿胡椒罐的時候瞥見從房間走出的他之後伸手比了比餐桌示意他坐下。這絕對不在他的意料之中。

「你昨晚喝醉了，當然、我也是。」

「嗯。」他用叉子折起胡椒蛋送進口中咀嚼，掌心滲出的汗幾乎令他握不住餐具。

「我想你可能不記得你昨晚說了什麼，所以我再重現一次。」法蘭西斯啜了口咖啡，「你說你喜歡我，從大學時代開始就是了。」

叉子落在地上的聲音很刺耳，刺耳的他想捂住耳朵但又無法舉起手，只能死死地盯著盤中的可頌麵包。

「至於我的回答，由於我們已經認識了這麼多年，我並不想拿對其他人的那一套跟你周旋——再說你也不會信。

「也許我們可以在一起，但不是現在，或許幾個禮拜之後、或許明天、或許幾個月之後。但不是現在。原因很簡單，我不想抱著對安東的感情和你在一起，這對你甚至對他都不公平。」

然後室內凝重起來的氣氛又重新變得輕盈，隔著薄紗窗簾灑入的日光依舊和煦且明亮得能看見懸浮在空中飄舞著的粉塵。

「那現在呢？」亞瑟莫名地安心下來了，甚至湧起了一股說不清道不明的滿足感，飽脹溫暖地充滿在胸腔中。

「先把早餐吃完吧——你今天要上班嗎？」法蘭西斯重新拿了隻叉子遞給他。

「不用。我一共請了一個禮拜的假。」

「很好，那我們可以出趟遠門，就繞著西班牙一路玩回法國怎麼樣？」

出了地鐵站後撲面而來的就是一股飽含濕氣的寒風，這使得它不那麼刺痛臉頰卻更加冷冽，或許是水氣透過大衣滲進裡頭的層層毛衣也說不定。亞瑟拉緊了圍巾，再一次經過公寓附近矗立了高大聖誕樹的廣場時他仍是忍不住停下腳步走上前去仔細端詳那些斑斕的裝飾，一個個懸掛樹梢的雪球中除了亮粉還有小小的塑料玩偶，至少他在離他最近的雪球中看見了雪人與麋鹿，有個掛的高一些的雪球中是傳說協助聖誕老人打點禮物的小精靈。

然後有個人從後方拍了拍他的肩膀，亞瑟警覺地轉過頭去，看見一隻巨大的泰迪熊就站在他面前，或許是由於過於可愛的五官與圓潤的黑珠子眼睛，他只是由於驚訝而停頓了將近半分鐘。

「請問你找我有什麼事嗎，熊……先生？」亞瑟打量了這隻毛茸茸的泰迪熊一會，在看見對方項上系著的蝴蝶領結之後確定他是隻公的布偶熊。

熊先生沒有出聲，只是拉著他沒有抱住裝滿雜物的紙袋的手往地鐵站跑去，熊先生跑得很快，他不停地回頭看向亞瑟以確定對方還好好地跟著自己。從領結下方撈出一張卡刷過閘門口的機臺，熊先生在通過閘門後靜靜地等待亞瑟跟上，周遭來往人群不時轉頭關注著這對奇怪的旅客，亞瑟手忙腳亂地撈出皮夾，費了好大一番力氣才通過閘門，這次熊先生沒有拉著他跑，而是牽著他走到月臺等車。

跟著人群擠上車後周遭乘客的視線不斷往他們兩人的方向飄來，而視線中心的熊先生依舊神色自若地伸手拉著吊環，而亞瑟夾在他與扶手鐵柱之間，在車輛起動時因為分神而踉蹌了幾步，熊先生連忙伸手攬住他的腰以免他往後踩到其他乘客的腳，同時將他往熊布偶飽滿而毛茸茸的懷裡帶。就像法蘭西斯會對他做的一樣，就算前一天兩個人吵得幾乎要打起來甚至是前往戶政事務所辦離婚的路上，法蘭西斯都會伸手扶著容易因低血壓而暈眩的英國人。

大概是想太多了吧，那傢伙才不會出現在這裡呢。

亞瑟不是沒有想過要打電話給法蘭西斯，但一連撥了好幾通都轉到語音信箱，前幾天他又打了兩通，依然是那該死的語音信箱。噢隨他去吧，他才不在乎呢。亞瑟靠在熊先生的領結旁，將臉埋入絨布當中若有似無地蹭了蹭，順便將大衣上沾黏的白色貓毛蹭到對方的絨毛上。他才不在乎。

大概是車廂中的暖氣太過舒適，而熊先生的絨毛又太過柔軟，亞瑟竟然就這樣靠著熊先生站立著睡著了。不知道是不是錯覺，貼近熊先生的時候總覺得隱隱可以聞到玫瑰的香氣，那是和法蘭西斯放在床頭櫃的護手霜一樣的氣味，據他本人的說法是不想用粗糙的手牽他可愛的丈夫的手，對此亞瑟沒有什麼意見，滿覆厚繭的指節也好柔韌細緻的掌心也好，他其實都很喜歡的，雖然他不曾明說但總是會下意識地去牽對方的手。最初最初的第一次他趁著對方在細雪中盯著透明櫥窗中裝飾華麗的物件看時偷偷伸出手勾住法國人修長的手指，然後一點一點地將手整個嵌進五指之間，一切的過程都小心翼翼的。亞瑟從來不否認對於對方可能抽回手的害怕卻也難以承認大學時期那些一再閃現在他面前的畫面確實造成了他某種程度上的畏懼與自卑，任何看過安東尼奧和法蘭西斯十指交扣的人都不會責備他的恐懼，他們是那樣堅定地緊扣著彼此的手。所以他只能偷偷摸摸地試著勾住法蘭西斯的小指頭，或許他下一秒便會甩開自己的手、但也或許他不會、又或者他會禮貌地撥開英國人被凍得蒼白的指尖。每貼近一點都像踩在懸崖邊緣搖搖欲墜，這可不比結成薄冰的湖泊，那還有極少的機率可以逃脫，然而一旦失足落下懸崖之後便是谷底，無從掙扎。

但法蘭西斯沒有甩開他，只是捏了捏他已經冷得毫無知覺的手塞進自己的大衣口袋。他還記得當時一瞬間衝上鼻腔的酸楚感幾乎讓他捂著眼睛落下淚來，但他只是揉了揉眼睛強迫那些脆弱的液體回到淚腺。那是釋然也是感動，但也有一小部分是對自己如此懦弱的悲哀。

據目的地還有一站的距離時，熊先生伸手拍了拍他的背叫醒他，指了指門口示意他在下一站下車，亞瑟一邊打著哈欠一邊迷糊地點了點頭。他不知道自己為什麼會相信這個裡面藏著一個不知道是什麼人的熊先生是好人，甚至跟著他到處亂跑，這點他毫無頭緒但也感覺不到任何威脅。跟著熊先生出地鐵站時他仍然沉鈍地思考著這個問題，一直到那隻熊拉著他走過那條方才在他的回想中出現過的街道他才回過神來。當年的店家已經不在了，取而代之的是一家餐館，櫥窗沒有撤除而是在裡頭擺上了小顆的聖誕樹與閃著金蔥銀粉的精巧球飾，而在窗簾的間隙可以看見坐在窗邊的客人談笑風生，桌上的蠟燭朦朧地燃燒著。然後熊先生向亞瑟伸出手，後者遲疑著抓住熊圓滾滾的手，彷彿是要重現當時的記憶一般，熊先生拉著他鑽進餐廳和隔壁郵局之間的小巷子，那條巷子不算太寬，僅能夠讓熊先生勉強不碰到牆壁地鑽過去，而亞瑟抓著他的手一如當年被法蘭西斯拉著鑽進同一條巷中，他還記得巷弄出口之外即是鋪了石磚的大道，大道兩旁矗立著的行道樹上頭纏繞藍白交錯的穗帶燈飾，隨著寒風吹拂顫抖著映出銀藍光芒。

他還記得這個地方。那是在當年那趟旅程的末尾，原先應該休止於法國的短暫旅行因為法蘭西斯一時興起的提議而多了前往英國的規劃，在亞瑟回到約克郡的前三天，在他大膽地向法蘭西斯伸出手之後，法國人便帶著他到倫敦眼前，就在飄著雪的聖誕夜裡，他們兩個第一次擁抱。

但這對於亞瑟來說並不是救贖更談不上喜悅，即便耶穌降生也改變不了從心口處一陣一陣蔓延開來的酸，那是神也束手無策的傷口，或許祂能使盲人重見光明、令死者復活，但祂無法奪走一個人類的情緒。他和法蘭西斯離得很近，若是沒有層層冬衣的阻隔他便能夠聽見對方的心跳，於是他將臉埋進對方胸口處沾上細雪而濕潤的大衣之上，柔軟的纖維透著濕冷寒氣，而法蘭西斯的手穩穩地覆在他的背上，將他按進自己懷裡。英國人在心裡倒數著分別的日子，他知道這一切很快便會畫上句點，他們恩怨兩清分道揚鑣老死不相往來。這將是完美的謝幕，他得趕在一切變得令人難堪之前離開舞臺，即便法蘭西斯身邊沒了安東尼奧，聚光燈下也不會有屬於他的位子。

他不知道自己是什麼樣的表情，但想必是足以讓對方手足無措的難看模樣。法蘭西斯鬆開擁著他的手，轉而捧起亞瑟的臉，被凍得發紅的臉頰上隱約有著濕漉漉的印子，蒼翠蓊鬱的眼中模模糊糊地起了薄霧，英國人緩緩地眨了眨眼想讓視野清楚一些卻反而讓眼角匯聚的水珠順著顴骨蜿蜒而下，法蘭西斯倒抽了口氣，伸手抹開那些承載了太多悲傷的淚水，讓它們破碎在自己手中，最後他吻了他的額頭，溫柔而不帶著憐憫。那是一種晦澀難解的情緒，但他保證那之中絕對不包含任何貶低或是輕率戲弄。然後他再一次將英國人擁入自己懷中，溫柔地拍撫著他的背，周遭行人來來去去熙來攘往，而他們就在光采耀眼的倫敦眼之前相擁。

大概是見亞瑟在大道中央呆愣著，熊先生繞到他面前揮了揮手試著喚回他的注意力，當亞瑟重新將目光移向他後熊先生便上前擁住他，突兀卻又讓人難以拒絕的溫暖。雖然有些疑惑，但亞瑟只是調整了手裡紙袋的位置以免擠壓到兩人，接著將臉再一次埋進熊先生的絨毛中，就像方才在地鐵上那樣。

但倫敦眼也不全是這樣令人難受的回憶。在熊先生替他擋下寒風時亞瑟這樣想著，無名指上的銀戒即便長時間戴著也依舊有些冰涼，他還記得當時法蘭西斯神秘兮兮地把他拐上倫敦眼，然後在包廂升到最高處的時候在新年的煙火中吻住他並將戒指套上。

那是他們交往的第三年，肯定亞瑟不會拒絕他的法蘭西斯連求婚都沒有便直奔結婚的環節去了。他們從倫敦眼下來之後進了家還算靜謐的酒館，在裡頭還算有節制的各自喝掉了兩瓶黑啤並在酒保和其他客人的注視之下共享了一隻加入伏特加的藍色妖姬，其中將近半數都在他們接吻的過程中流進了衣領中，他們真的很克制地沒有在酒吧廁所做愛只是睡死在吧檯角落，喝醉就算了、要是衣衫不整地衝去戶政機關想必會被掃地出門。

雖然他們隔日到戶政機關的時候還是被前一晚通宵狂歡睡眠不足的公務員白了一眼，但他們終究在法律上正式的結婚了。當他們一身酒氣地搭上地鐵時法蘭西斯還叨叨絮絮地唸著婚禮的細節，包括他很堅持的頭紗與捧花，從婚紗一路妥協到他們兩個都穿西裝之後法國人覺得再繼續讓步他就可以準備躺平讓亞瑟做top了。

老天，他真的想念法蘭西斯。打從心底的想念他，包括他在早晨睡醒後在他額間留下的輕吻包括他堅決不刮乾淨的鬍渣包括對於食物品質的小小強迫症包括他一向不會記得放進洗衣籃的襪子包括一切他們吵架與溫存的時光。包括那個曾經愛著安東尼奧的法蘭西斯。

「小亞瑟這麼輕易就跟別人擁抱的話葛格可是會傷心的喔。」

從熊先生的頭套中傳來熟悉的聲音，雖然像是蒙上了一層濃霧而有些模糊但亞瑟依舊認出了躲藏在裏頭的人。

英國人將手裡的雜物放在地上，伸出手拔起熊先生的頭套，裡頭是他堅決不承認他想念了將近兩個禮拜的法國人，他親愛的唯一的丈夫，那個浪漫成性的法蘭西斯。

亞瑟懷疑他前半生過於淡薄的感情是為了在遇見法蘭西斯後使用而被儲存起來的。

「我很抱歉讓你一個人留在家裡，在聖誕節當週。」在奪門而出後他便後悔了，以往他們吵架即便威脅著對方要離婚也不至於分居二地，那是他們心照不宣的共識，英國人知道他的丈夫不習慣準備三餐時少了在一旁流理檯磨磨蹭蹭等待試吃的小兔子，而法國人也明瞭若是自己不在他的小兔子便只能一個人待在空蕩蕩的家中可憐兮兮地連家裡那兩隻被他們寵上天的貓兒都看不下去地窩在他身邊。

亞瑟搖了搖頭，從裝滿雜貨的紙袋底部拿出一只盒子，上頭簡單地束上緞帶並打成蝴蝶結，微微顫抖著手將盒子遞給已經換下布偶裝的法蘭西斯，「我找不到完全一模一樣的，所以只好挑了最接近的杯子。」

當時被亞瑟摔壞的其實是法蘭西斯和安東尼奧還在交往時留下的對杯，杯底特別請人寫上了法國人名字的縮寫，而被放置在費爾南德斯家櫥櫃中的那只瓷杯底部亦同。亞瑟是在清理陶瓷碎片時才知道這件事的，平常他只負責排餐具和端盤子，烹飪和洗碗則是法蘭西斯負責，因此他從未得知長年來被壓在底部的秘密。

他倒不為此而生氣，不如說他在看見縮寫時反而理解了法蘭西斯當時如此激動的原因，他曾以為那是由於他們舊情未了但那確實僅僅是一份念舊的心情，就像他收在書房架上隱密處的漂鳥集，雖然已經老舊泛黃得幾乎無法翻閱但那是伊莉莎白留給他的遺物。他還記得將近十數年前在蒼白無力的病房中將詩集交至他手中的孱弱少女，插在血管裡的針在白皙的小臂上留下了大大小小的針孔看得人怵目驚心；他還記得那頭綢緞般柔軟得讓人難以忘懷的灰金長髮是如何在一次次進出醫院病棟之間變得黯淡無光。即便現在他已不再對她存有愛戀但懷念的情緒仍是被他埋在心底不捨翻動。

伊莉莎白的事他大學時與法蘭西斯談過，他們兩個沉默地坐在樹下消化著這則往事所帶來的衝擊，而法蘭西斯把玩著他的項鍊，鍊墜是一只不甚精緻的十字架，那是來自他倆都認識的一個女孩子，其實亞瑟也有一個一模一樣的十字架只是他一向塞在口袋裡。他們都曾懷疑那名只在他們的高中生涯中出席了一年半的少女僅是幻影，畢竟短髮的清秀身影實在耀眼得無法直視反倒使得邊緣模糊了些，要知道這世間的人們總是對與自己不同的人特別嚴苛，而珍娜正好是不為世間所容的那一類人。當她從頂樓落下時亞瑟曾見到從背脊突兀生出的雙翼，他幾乎以為那是自己眼花但在另一樓層見到這幅景象的法蘭西斯也肯定了他的說詞。或許那只是他們的幻覺（就像學校那些自以為了解一切人類心理的輔導人員所說的）但珍娜確確實實並非俗世所能包容的凡夫俗子。

於是那些溫暖卻又沉重得讓人無心提起的往事就這樣一層一層向上堆疊。

他真的不介意法蘭西斯還留著那只杯子。真的。或許他只是心裡還有些殘留的芥蒂，因為他們共同避開這個話題而留下的陰影。或許他們真的該找個兩個人都心平氣和的時間好好談談這件事，或許可以選在下禮拜他們都沒事的晚上、讓Muffin窩在他肚子上（如果Iris能一起也是個不錯的選項）各自泡杯熱可可然後聊聊這項困擾他許久的問題。

「Lapin. 」法蘭西斯將那只杯子放回盒中收進紙袋，以一種連他自己都沒有意識到的溫柔捧起亞瑟暴露在空氣中已然冰冷得毫無溫度的指尖湊在嘴邊呵氣，帶著溼霧的熱氣撲騰在手指讓英國人有些發癢的想要縮回手但對方堅定地親吻著戴在無名指上頭的銀戒。

「其實你還是很在意的對吧？關於安東的事情。」

英國人斂下眼睫，細密精緻的淺色睫毛掀搧如金蝶撲翅輕巧而脆弱易碎，當中的祖母綠黯淡得像是蒙上了霧。亞瑟幾不可見地搖頭，「這不重要。」

「你知道你說謊的時候從來不肯看著葛格我的眼睛嗎？」暴露在空氣中一會的手仍然溫熱，法蘭西斯用掌心柔軟的部分貼在對方已經凍傷的臉頰上，稍微施力使得英國人順著他的手勢抬起頭來並且在額上落下一個輕似細雪的吻。

當法蘭西斯提出交往的邀請時正好是在那場開始得奇怪的旅程結束後的第一年，也正好是聖誕夜。期間他們斷斷續續地透過推特關注著對方，比如在花叢中發現Iris時法蘭西斯發的動態、或是亞瑟難得沒烤焦的餅乾。偶爾有個長一些的假期他們其中一方會訂好車票在假期第一天到達對方家門前送上一個小小的驚喜（通常對亞瑟來說更偏向驚嚇），然後他們四處逛逛、找家不太昂貴的美味餐館（雖然法國人總嫌棄英國沒有美食）填飽肚子，並在其中一天（或是兩天）相擁著滾上床做些讓人血脈賁張的事，而其餘的夜晚他們通常一個人睡在沙發上頭而另一人在房裡捲著被子入睡。然後就在一年過後的那個晚上，在他們離開餐廳回到法國人窩居的公寓門口時，法蘭西斯攔下了正準備頂著寒風搭末班車回英國的亞瑟。

「留下來，如果你還願意的話。」

多年相處下來的默契讓英國人不用多加思考也明瞭對方的意思。藉著方才在餐廳囫圇下肚的酒精醉意他踮起腳尖擁住站在門前臺階上的法蘭西斯，在被對方推開時他已經做好了一個人回車站搭車的心理準備但隨之而來的是落在額上的吻，那是融合了愛情的溫柔，不同於前一年的吻，即便兩者都溫暖得讓人難以拒絕，但這一次亞瑟真真切切地認知到自己確實是被對方愛著的。

那時的吻就和今夜的相同，即便相隔了五年，那份獨屬於他們之間的情感仍然沒有改變。他們在一起的這五年中，法蘭西斯通常是較為主動的那一個，他會在車站親吻亞瑟，把他吻得喘不過氣直到他也跟著索求舌葉交纏時流動的感情；他也會在大庭廣眾之下說出「愛」這個字眼，當然是對著他心愛的小兔子。但在外人看不見的地方，比如連法蘭西斯都已經沉沉睡去的深夜當中，亞瑟會小心翼翼地從被窩鑽出，在依稀透過窗簾進入房內的路燈微光之中端詳愛人的模樣，他會伸手描繪對方吸引人的五官，撫觸著眼睫想著那對總是認真地看著他的海藍眼眸，然後順著顴骨滑至唇角摩娑那雙會對著他吐露愛情的隻字片語並且親吻他的唇瓣，如果法蘭西斯睡得很熟那麼他會親吻對方的額頭雙眼鼻尖雙頰以及那對唇瓣與暴露在被單之外的指尖與環繞在無名指之上的銀戒，他在每一個吻之間囁嚅著對法蘭西斯的愛，那是對方清醒時他從不敢說出的口的。

或許是長年壓抑導致的壞習慣也說不定。曾經在對方啄吻自己的過程中轉醒的法國人於假寐的同時想道，但這無傷大雅，他有一天會讓他的亞堤主動說出口。他不著急，他相信他的兔子。

「我很抱歉。」亞瑟呢喃著，「對於懷疑你的感情這件事。」

「如果你願意的話我們可以找一天談談這件事。」法蘭西斯的聲音很輕，輕得幾乎要湮沒冬夜的風中，但亞瑟聽見了，他點點頭並看向他深愛的丈夫，那是這幾天以來他第一次望進對方深邃而不讓人感到壓迫的雙眼，他在那片藍當中看見自己的倒影、那雙翠綠的眼、周遭閃爍明滅的飾燈，以及他們將要度過的未來。

顯然法蘭西斯也在他眼中見到了同樣美好的場景，於是他再一次吻了英國人的鼻尖，接著是雙唇，堅定而慎重並且帶著些許讓對方安下心來的力度，他把佔有慾與情慾這類濃烈的感情藏在更深一層的部分，當他們吻的更深入時亞瑟便會在他的舌尖嘗到它們的甘美。讓法蘭西斯驚喜的是亞瑟的回吻，那是極少發生的事，通常英國人只會微張開口以便他的深入，但這一次亞瑟主動將軟舌探進法蘭西斯口中，雖然只是淺淺地在齒列掃過但他已經很滿足了。

這個吻結束後亞瑟伸手環住法蘭西斯的頸脖，將臉埋進藏青格紋的圍巾當中，他想念對方身上玫瑰的香氣，想念這個人曾經給予他的情感，想念法蘭西斯．博納富瓦這個人。

「我想我們該回家了。你吃晚餐了嗎？」

「還沒。」自法國人肩膀處傳來的聲音有些模糊。

「那我們可以找家餐館，來點羊排和濃湯，再配上氣泡香檳？」

「好啊。」

亞瑟終於鬆開緊抱著對方的手，重新抱起被遺忘在地上的雜貨，並在法蘭西斯牽起他空下的手時於唇邊綻放出這幾日以來第一抹微笑。


End file.
